


Lienzo en blanco

by samej



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-05
Updated: 2009-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para Luffy, el azul es la libertad. Toda la gama, desde el más claro que tiene el mar cuando el cielo está despejado, a ese azul turbio que casi es gris cuando las tormentas azotan el barco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lienzo en blanco

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers hasta el principio de Amazon Lily. Algo introspectivo.

Luffy ve a las personas de manea simplificada, al pensar en ellas. No es algo que haga de manera consciente y no sabe que lo hace realmente porque no sería él si se planteara esas cosas, pero lo hace.

Si fuera capaz y le interesara profundizar en ello, sabría que la imagen que tiene de Shanks es un profundo granate, de una tonalidad más oscura que la sangre.. Nami es naranja como el sol al atardecer y Sanji amarillo, ácido como el limón. Chopper tiene tantos colores como formas pero la que más le gusta es el rosa pálido de los pétalos de Sakura. Robin es un morado muy oscuro, pero la recuerda en contraste con la luz y limpieza de Ennies Lobby y si eso es la claridad, prefiere mil veces el color de su nakama. Usopp tiene el color y la consistencia de la arena, cuanto más fuerte le intentes agarrar, más rápido se escurrirá entre tus dedos; al contrario que Franky que brilla y reluce como el acero, igual de fuerte, y no tiene nada que ver con lo que tiene debajo de la piel. Brook es del azul oscuro del mar cuando no hay sol.

Zoro debería ser verde. Verde por su pelo, porque viste así, porque es el color de su esperanza, que fue el primero que la alimentó ya hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero no. Si lo pensara detenidamente, sabría que el color con el que ve a Zoro es el blanco. Es el blanco del camino todavía por escribir, el blanco de la confianza mutua y ciega, el color de la pureza. No hay dobleces en Zoro en lo que respecta a Luffy.

Si el capitán tuviera mil caminos de mil colores distintos, y le permitieran elegir, escogería el camino blanco que le llevase a un lugar azul. Un camino en el que se pudiera reflejar lo que ha hecho en cualquiera de los colores, pintando su propia historia, y que finalmente desembocara, como no, en el mar.

Para Luffy, el azul es la libertad. Toda la gama, desde el más claro que tiene el mar cuando el cielo está despejado, a ese azul turbio que casi es gris cuando las tormentas azotan el barco.

Y por eso, cuando es Zoro el primero que desaparece, cuando la luz ya no está para alumbrar los demás colores, le pasa lo que nunca: lo ve todo negro. No es el color de la noche, en la que la luz siempre deja ver algo en el horizonte; es el negro de Moria, el negro del final del camino. Se golpea la cabeza en un vano intento de apartar esa oscuridad de sus ojos. No ve colores, solo ve el reflejo de su propio fracaso como capitán y nakama. Casi agradece que Kuma le de, finalmente, el toque que le manda en el mismo camino que los demás, al menos para saber si hay posibilidades de que hayan sobrevivido o no.

Cuando cae, y no hay dolor y hay tierra firme que tocar (y eso era lo básico al menos para tres de sus nakama) los colores vuelven a aparecer en su visión, como pequeñas llamas que se alumbran a su alrededor. Está en una isla, esta vivo, y mientras esté vivo hay esperanza. La paleta vuelve a tener vida, el blanco del lienzo aparece de nuevo en sus manos, moldeable y en el que se puede dibujar, y la aventura continua, hasta que alcancen su destino.


End file.
